How Did It Come To This?
by MizuTsuki17
Summary: Ed and Al have been becoming more distant lately. Some of the blame falls on Ed being an Alchemist, but is that all it is? Elricest! Warning yaoi, sort of lemon, depressing thingies/theme!


Mizu: Hi Guys!! I had a stroke of genius today, so I just had to write this for you! I hope you like it, it was writing itself in my head as I was just sitting there earlier, so I thought I had better type this before I lose it! Enjoy!

Important notice: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters!! I wish I did, because then Ed would be a pretty popular if you know what I mean! Lol (I enjoy EdxRoy the most, next EdxAl, and finally EdxEnvy) He'd probably end up with Roy after all of it though, so yeah!

Pairings: EdxAl, Elricest! And this isn't just any Elricest, it's EdxArmor Alphonse!

Rating: M

Ed stumbled into his and Al's hotel room a little after twelve. He had been working later and later lately it seemed. Being a dog of the military had its advantages, but this…it was too much. His body was tired; his mind exhausted, the idea of lying down in his bed couldn't be any more tempting. "Welcome back brother." Ed jumped; he hadn't expected Al to be awake. "Yeah, what are you doing up?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "I was waiting for you. You know that." Al whispered. He didn't need to sleep much, being a suit of armor and all. Ed smiled; it was all he could do.

Upon finishing his "getting ready for bed" activities, Ed crashed onto the mattress. He looked up at the white ceiling for what felt like hours. A soft voice pulled him from his daydreams however, "Aren't you going to sleep brother? I bet you'll be busy tomorrow…again." the last word said with a bit of an upset tone. Edward closed his eyes upon the question. "I know I will…yet I can't seem to sleep." The bed moved around him as he felt the suit of armor sit down. "Why are you so busy lately? Is Colonel Mustang giving you all these missions?" Al asked with an unexpected sadness. "No…I'm doing it for us Al. I know I'm getting closer to the Philosopher's Stone, I can feel it!" Ed clinched his fist in frustration. Al looked down, the suit of armor's eyes looking more red than usual.

Ed sighed. "Listen Al…I'm sorry." Looking up, Al asked "What for…? I know it's your job…" Shaking his head, Ed sat up and leaned on his automail leg. Silence passed throughout the room for several minutes. Ed had been feeling more remorse these past few days than he had in the last three years. Not only about the 

time wasted on his job that he could have been spending with Al, but also…because of… Al's current state. It was his fault Al was attached to that suit of armor…the reason he didn't have a body. If only he had done more research before…! His thoughts were interrupted by Al leaning against the wall next to him.

They laid there not moving for awhile before Ed couldn't take it anymore. He was sick, sick of not being able to touch and hold his brother like others could. To touch the white, sensitive skin…to hug him tightly…he couldn't do anything. Maybe he had been suppressing this feeling, this desire all along? He didn't know, he just needed to feel. Ed lightly touched the hard, yet smooth surface of the armor that divided him from his beloved brother. "Brother? What are you doing?" Came Al's quick and high pitched voice. "Shh…Al, just let me feel…" Ed said completely aware of where this was leading. Al knew it too, but he didn't care. Somewhere beneath all that metal, his soul still existed, he understood what Ed felt and needed this just as much as him.

Ed's ministrations continued down the armor as if he was touching a human body. He didn't know if Al could feel it, but he wanted to believe he did. Alphonse made a noise, was it desperate or maybe…pleading? Neither of them knew, the desire to feel was overwhelming. Ed removed his shirt and threw it to the floor, much to Al's surprise. "Why...Why...your shirt...brother?" he weakly mumbled out, not understanding. "If we're going to do this, we'll do it right." Ed replied huskily as he worked on his pants button. The stubborn thing, it wanted to stick! Finally, after a long battle, Ed succeeded in removing the obstacle. Al felt as if he was burning, but how could that be? Maybe the temperature within his armor prison was increasing…at the moment he didn't care to think about it. Ed was almost done with removing his boxers, when Al gasped. "Don't worry Al; I'm coming to you soon. Hold on for a bit longer. "Ed managed to get out as the boxers fell to the floor.

The evidence of what they had both been feeling was clearly shown as Ed's member stood erect. "Al…Al…" he whispered making sure to kiss and lick everywhere on the armor he could possibly reach. "Brother...hurry…!" Al gasped out, this heat he was feeling, he thought he might die. Ed getting an idea, paused for a moment to open Al's armor. Some of the heat Al had been holding was released. "Al…I didn't know you were like this…I'm sorry." Ed said as he touched 

and massaged Al's most private places within the armor. "I want you to feel Al, can you?" Ed asked. Al's breathing was speeding up, just what Ed was hoping for. "Please brother…more!" al cried out, he couldn't stand the distance anymore. All the years of holding back, of being too far away, the chains were finally breaking loose.

Ed wanted to find a way; somehow…to be closer to Al than he already was…this wasn't enough for him. Not yet…"That's it!" Edward said lowly as he climbed inside of Al's metallic body. "Brother, what…?" Al was beyond the point of actual conversation. "Shhh, calm down. I had to get closer to you…now…feel me Al!" Ed was done with touching; now he needed something more. He positioned himself at Al's crotch, and began his thrusting. He knew this wasn't going to work out well, but in the end, he needed this desperate, frantic thrusting. The touching of his body, his most private areas to Al's, it was surprising the immense pleasure he was receiving from this. Al couldn't believe what was happening; he actually thought he felt something. The thought of his brother doing this to him, it was nothing but sheer heaven!

Waves of makeshift pleasure rang out around his metal body, the echoes of pleasure ringing throughout the room. Ed came so hard that night, his already exhausted body could move no more. Al managed to help him wiggle his way free from within the armor, but his condition was not much better. For the rest of the night, they didn't speak. There were no words to express the feelings that flowed through them. Ed lost some of his regret, although it still remained. Al regained some of his lost hope. Now, he had something to look forward to when he got his body back. They both knew the bond they had was stronger than just some passing fancy. Ed hoped that Al would be able to feel more after this, and Al thought he might actually be able to agree this time. Maybe he could learn how to feel again.

Mizu: Alright, well, it was sort of a lemon, but that wasn't the main point. I wanted to express their feelings with this story and not so much the sex. I hope you liked it nonetheless, and I know it was kind of depressing, but in my mind it was just beautiful! Please tell me what you think ok?? I appreciate any reviews! -


End file.
